


Let It be Me

by vanfeefee19



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanfeefee19/pseuds/vanfeefee19
Summary: So I was listening to my Spotify recommended playlist and the song "Let It Be Me" by Ray LaMontagne popped up and I just. Fucking started playing that on loop and wrote this without thinking. Kind of a vent fic, kind of just a daydream fic, kind of an "it's 10:30 at night but I need coffee NOW" fic. TW for panic attack I guess?





	Let It be Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicandlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandlight/gifts), [the_robin_woman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_robin_woman/gifts).



Monty hated nights like these. 

He had felt a looming presence in the back of his mind all day. It was like a shadow, darkening his vision, mind, and morning. When the sun had finally come out it was a little easier, the warmth driving away the tension. But not even the brightest light could keep away the dark forever. 

With the sunset, so fell his mood. He was so nervous he couldn't eat dinner, could barely even keep his hands still. Nausea had made its home in his throat, clawing its way through his bones and seeping into the weighted blanket around him. 

He curled up on the couch, all the lights in his home out. He allowed the dark to take over, the panic to blind him and the quiet of the Appalachian forest around the property to deafen his ears. He didn't even realize he was crying white-hot tears until the mud room's light sparked to life. 

The sudden brightness pushed his thoughts back some, looking over the back of the couch to see his fiancé hooking a soaked winter coat on its hook. 

Oh God. Oh no. No no no no no no no. This was not OK. 

Cameron couldn't see him like this. It'd make him upset, and it'd wipe that lively smile off his face. 

Bloodshot eyes connected with happy ones, and he lost his resolve. 

Monty was fighting with all his might to keep the sobs in, choked whimpers escaping as Cameron ran and vaulted himself over the back of the couch, almost directly into the smaller man's lap. 

"Dear? What's wrong?" Furrowed eyebrows showed Monty how worried his love was, and he threw himself to his arms. 

He was safe now. It was OK. 

Monty cried for what felt like hours, successfully making Cameron's shirt soaked as well. It had in reality only been around fifteen minutes, but it had been the release drinking 4 cups of honey lemon tea  around noon hadn't been able to supply him.  

"Stay here, I'll be right back." The sobs had turned to sniffles, and Cameron took that as his cue. Quickly yet softly he sat the shorter against the armrest of the couch, running over to the kitchen. 

Monty traced tiny figure-eights on his thigh as he waited, eyes unfocused in his exhaustion. 

Within five or so minutes, Cameron returned. He sat down by Monty's feet, putting their speaker on the coffee table. He fiddles with his phone for a moment, the nervous wreck next to him beginning to gain focus again. Cam let out a soft noise when he found the playlist, putting his phone down as the first song began to play. 

Soft piano and drums filled their home, as Cameron put his beanie on Monty's head. Smiling at the half-hearted eye roll he received for putting it on incorrectly, he let Monty fix it while Cam relaxed in his spot and put fluffy socks on his feet. 

He took out their silver sharpie, making miniscule swirls, dots, and lines as he moved up Monty's leg. It made him feel better to remind Monty that the dark was wrong, and that he was as beautiful as the rainbow lights glowing from the speaker. 

Once Cameron reached his knee, he put the marker on the coffee table and looked up. Monty was asleep, smiling peacefully. Cameron wiped a final tear off his face, before hooking his arms underneath him. 

Monty stirred a little, wrapping his arms around Cameron's neck. "It's OK dear," Cameron whispered into his ear. 

He walked to their bedroom, laying down his fiancé and wrapping the weighted blanket around him tighter. He threw the comforter  over them both, and cuddled up to him. 

"I love you," Cameron whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he fell asleep, instruments lulling him to sleep as the song ended for the second time. 

"When all your faith is gone

It feels like you cant go on

Let it be me"


End file.
